Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by BlueEyedDeanmon
Summary: Sequel to Graceland wouldn't Be The Same Without You. Mike's lies catch up to him and there are consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Mike walked in the house with a big grin.

"What's with the grin?" Paige put her magazine down and looked at Mike.

"Oh nothing, just having a good day."

"Ok, Levi." Paige picked up her magazine again. Mike walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Where is everyone?"

"Briggs is upstairs, Johnny and Charlie are grabbing dinner, and who knows where Jakes is." Mike nodded and sat down on the couch. Charlie and Johnny burst through the door."

"I hope y'all are hungry, we brought Hector's." Paige threw he magazine down and practically ran to the kitchen. Mike stood and made his way to the kitchen. "Yo, Briggs, We got Hector's" Briggs appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Just what I was craving." They all gathered around the table and dug in. When dinner was finished, the group decided to have a bonfire on the beach.

Johnny was telling some insane story, when Jakes walks up.

"Perfect timing Jakes, you get to hear the end of my story."

"Lucky me." Jakes rolled his eyes and then grabbed a beer and sat down. Mike looked at his watch and stood up.

"Hate to leave the party early, but I have an early meet tomorrow." Everyone booed Mike and called him a party pooper. Mike out his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, well have fu..." a single shot echoed through the night. Mike grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

Robert looked into the scope of his gun and fired at Michael Warren. The bullet nailed his in the chest. Rob smiled and whispered to himself.

"I have revenged you Bello." Rob smiled as he packed up his rifle and collected his bullet case and disappeared into the night.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

The group watched in horror as Mike fell face first into the sand. Briggs first reaction was to pull his gun and run towards the where the bullet came from. Charlie kneeled down next to Mike and flipped him over. Even with the little bit of light from the bonfire, Charlie could see the amount of blood flowing from Mike's chest. Johnny was frantically talking into the phone. Paige stood in shock, still trying to process what had just happened. Jakes was helping Charlie apply pressure to the wound. Briggs came running back.

"I got a plate number, and a vague description." Briggs knelt next to Mike. "You with us Mikey?" Mike nodded slowly. His body was shaking and his breathing was labored. "Good you stay with us, ok?" When the sirens could be heard, Johnny ran over to meet them and bring them to Mike.

The group watched as Mikey was loaded into the ambulance. Briggs called in the plate and gave the description, hoping that they could figure out who did this. Half an hour later, the group found themselves waiting in the hospital waiting room.

"This is all to familiar." Paige looked at her hands.

"Mikey will be ok."

"What if he's not. I mean, he still isn't completely healed from being stabbed." Paige wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mikey will be ok." Johnny kept repeating it to himself. Briggs phone rang and he stepped away from the group to answer it. A couple minutes later Briggs returned. He was about to speak when a doctor approached them.

"Family of Michael Warren?" Everyone looked at the doctor with hope in their eyes. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could for him. But the bullet hit his heart and the damage was too extensive. I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor turned and disappeared behind the doors.

Everyone stood in shock before breaking down in tears. Slowly the group made it home. They all sat in silence, in the living room. Everyone was grieving in their own way. Paige stood abruptly and ran upstairs. She ran past her room and into Mike's. She stood in the doorway for a minute remembering what had just happened that morning.

_Paige walked by Mike's door, it was slightly ajar. She entered and closed it behind her. Mike sat up in bed. Paige grinned and sat on the bed next to Mike. He stretched and the blanket fell off his abdomen. Paige carefully traced her fingers over Mike's, almost healed, stab wound._

_"Does it still hurt?"_

_"Every once in awhile." Paige laid her head on Mike's shoulder. _

_"Let's go play some football." Mike smiled knowing that Paige was going to wear a bikini top. Mike grabbed Paige's face and gave her a kiss._

_"I'll race you to the beach." Mike then jumped out of bed and ran out the door, snagged a t-shirt on the way. Paige laughed, because Mike was wearing pj bottoms._

Paige smiled a sad smile. She closed the bedroom door and climbed into Mike's bed. She breathed in his scent and cried herself to sleep.

Three days later, the Graceland family, found themselves surrounding a casket. They took turns laying roses down and watched as it was lowered into the ground.

"I want the guy who did this." Charlie rested her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"I want him too, Paige." Briggs walked over.

"Good news, the F.B.I. found the son-of-a-bitch who did this." Briggs pointed to Mike's casket.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everyone ready?"

"I've been ready for a month now, Briggs." Johnny finished strapping his vest and nodded at Briggs.

"Let's get this done." Charlie was getting antsy.

"On my count. 1..2..3.." The team burst through the front door. They each took a room and searched for Robert. They found him hiding in the basement. Briggs cuffed him and dragged him out of the house.

Robert found himself sitting in an interrogation room. He smiled to himself, gladly accepting the coming punishment. Charlie, Johnny, DJ, Paige, and Briggs sat on the other side of the one way window.

"He's a psychopath." Paige glared at the man.

"We can nail him for the," Charlie swallowed nervously. "The murderer of a Federal Agent."

"I want to interrogate him." Paige pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked into the room. Before she could say a word, Robert spoke.

"Yes, I killed Michael Warren. My duty to Bello is finished." Robert smiled. Paige rushed forward and started punching him. Her grief and anger mixing together. Briggs rushed in and grabbed Paige and pulled from the room. Robert called after them.

"I want to charge her with assault!"

"You had those when you came in." Briggs slammed the door. And turned around to see Paige sobbing.

"He killed Mike, and he's happy about it. I want him dead!" Briggs pulled Paige into a hug.

"We all do." Everyone joined in and they all mourned over Mike.

Three months had passed and Mike's room remained empty. Robert had been convicted and sent to life in a federal prison. Every time anyone would pass by Mike's room they would stop and think of the good times. The house didn't seem the same anymore. Briggs always hid in his room and Charlie didn't cook as often. They barely went out for drinks and even DJ stuck around the house more. Johnny wasn't as happy or energetic. Paige hadn't taken on any new cases and mopped around the house all day.

It was a Tuesday night and Charlie had actually made dinner. They sat around the table eating quietly, when Briggs phone rang.

"Briggs."

"An agent is on their way to Graceland."

"What do you mean?"

"Another agent will be living with you. They are being assigned to Graceland."

"They're coming tonight?"

"Yes."

"What about their file or information?"

"The agent is bringing it with them."

"Does this agent have a name?"

"I'm sorry agent Briggs, I have to go." The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Charlie stared at Briggs.

"The Bureau."

"What did they want."

"They are sending an agent over tonight."

"What?" Paige dropped her fork.

"Yea. They are assigning and new agent to Graceland.

"It was bound to happen sometime." Johnny kept his eyes on his dinner. Everyone agreed quietly. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's the newbie." Briggs rose and walked to the door.

Everyone stayed in the kitchen and listened.

Briggs pulled open the door and froze.

"Mike?" Mike smiled and walked in the door. "But, you were shot and they told us you were dead."

"I'll explain it one time to all of you."

Everyone froze in the kitchen. The voice sounded like Mike's.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen." Mike set his bag down and entered the kitchen. "Hey, I'm home." There was a series of shocked and the happy faces. everyone got up and ran to give Mike a hug. He managed to get everyone to sit down in the living room.

"Ok, I know all of you are wondering what happened." Mike sighed and began his story. "When I was shot, the surgery took 12 hours and it was touch and go. The bureau had a theory that Bello was behind it, so they staged my death. I had no say, I was in a coma for 2 weeks and then I was moved to a safe house. When they were certain that I was safe, they told me that I could come back."

"We missed you Mike." Paige gave Mike another hug. "Your room is exactly how you left it."

They spent the whole night talking and finally went to bed at around 3a.m. Paige slept soundly for the first time in months. In the morning she ran to Mike's room to make sure it wasn't all a dream. When she opened the door, he was sound asleep. Paige entered and closed the door behind her. She slipped into Mike's bed and cuddled close to him. Mike rolled over and looked her right in the eyes.

"It killed me, not being able to call you and tell you that I was alright."

"It killed me, thinking that you were dead." Mike smiled and gave Paige a kiss.

"I'm glad to be back." Paige snuggled closer to Mike.

"Let's spend the day like this." Mike smiled.

"That's fine with me."

**FIN**


End file.
